Bloodstone
by S. Elise
Summary: Tragedy strikes Sunpaw of StormClan on her first day as an apprentice and her brother begins to behave differently. Silverpaw of EchoClan is haunted by bloody nightmares after the recent deaths of several Clanmates. Tensions run high between the Clans and deadly ambitions spread like poison. Some seek vengeance and others seek peace for the blood stained ground.
1. Chapter 1

_Go to this page for allegiances: ** topic/150738/109118538/1/Bloodstone-Book-1-Allegiances.** I suggest you do, it will make things a lot easier. _

_This is a redoing of a previous story I had posted on this site, Prophecy of Greatness (it was such a stupid name but I had no idea what to name the thing). I wasn't happy with it and I decided to take it down and edit into something I am happy with. It originally followed the points of views of cats from EchoClan, but as I was adjusting it I thought that having the point of view of Sunpaw would be a good mix to the story. For those who had liked the story, I'm sorry for taking it down and for taking so long to put it back up. I hope you'll like this new version. _

**Chapter 1**

A patch of tall moor grass twitches and sways. A pair of amber eyes peers through the stalks. A small ginger kit pounces out from the grass and onto another kit that lets out a squeal of shock. The two kits roll around on the dusty ground with laughter.

"That's enough you two."

A pale brown muzzle reaches down and lifts the ginger kit by her scruff. The kit flails her paws and growls in protest. "But we were having fun!"

"I know," the queen meows after she sets the kit back on the ground beside her littermate, "but you were getting under everyone's paws, Sunkit."

Sunkit's ears flatten against her head. "Sorry, Mother." The other kit echoes her apology. Their mother's whiskers twitch with affection.

"Don't be harsh on them, Fallowflower," an elderly gray she-cat meows. "They're just kits after all. And they're kits to be proud of. Sandkit is so calm and gentle and

Sunkit has a real warrior's spirit."

"Thank you," Fallowflower purrs. Sunkit puffs out her chest at the compliment.

"Yes, thank you, Feathersong," another, much deeper, voice meows. Sunkit looks up as a shadow falls over her. A dark ginger tom looks down at her with pride in his amber eyes. "Sunkit will be a fine warrior one day. And so will you, Sandkit." He strokes Sandkit's pale fur with the tip of his tail and she purrs.

"They are you're kits after all, Brackenshade," Feathersong meows. "StormClan hasn't had a warrior like you for many seasons. We are lucky to have you as our deputy."

Brakenshade dips his head to the elder. "I am honored by your praise."

The dark ginger tom sweeps his tail around the two kits and herds them across the clearing with Fallowflower following. The pale brown she-cat starts washing out the dust that Sunkit had got in her fur and the young kit squirms.

"Did the two little scraps get into trouble?" a tom very similar in appearance to Brackenshade purrs as he approaches.

"Buzzardclaw!" Sunkit breaks away from her mother and leaps at the dark orange tom.

"Hey, Little Scrap." Sandkit runs up behind Sunkit and Buzzardclaw nuzzles her between her ears. "You two are really filthy."

"Because we're warriors! Just like you," Sunkit boasts.

"You won't be warriors for awhile yet," Buzzardclaw meows.

"But when we are, we'll be just like you and Father!" Sunkit squeaks.

Fallowflower leans her head down and licks down a tuft of fur sticking up on Sunkit's head. "I'm sure you will be. Then I'll have three brave warriors." She lifts her head back up and blinks affectionately at Buzzardclaw.

Brackenshade moves to leave. "I have patrols I need to organize."

Fallowflower and Buzzardclaw nod. Sunkit paws at Buzzardclaw. "You don't have to go too, do you? Can you stay and play?"

The tom nuzzles her cheek. "Of course I can stay but I think you two have played enough for today. Would you like to hear a story instead?"

Sunkit scrunches her noise in disappointment but Sandkit's eyes brighten. "Yeah," the pale ginger she-kit meows. Fallowflower, Buzzardclaw, and the kits settle on a soft spot in the grass and Fallowflower begins to wash Sunkit and Sandkit again.

"Would you be willing to tell them a story," Buzzardclaw asks Fallowflower. "I'm not very good at that kind of thing."

"Alright. Long ago," Fallowflower began, "long before the current Clans existed, there were two ancient Clans of large, powerful cats that ruled this land. There was CheetahClan; they lived here on the moors across both StormClan and StoneClan territory. Then there was TigerClan; they lived in the forest where EchoClan and ShadeClan's territories are. CheetahClan cats were the fastest runners of any cats and were capable of chasing down the swiftest of prey. TigerClan cats were large and powerful, strong enough to defeat almost any adversary. They were intense rivals with one another, but they respected each other."

"There was a CheetahClan warrior named Windshadow. He was praised as the fastest cat in the Clan. His main rival in TigerClan was a cat named Riverthunder. The two original despised each other as most cats from rival Clans do but they came to understand each other. You could say they were friends. They depended on each other at times and they seemed to bring the best out of each other."

"One day, a CheetahClan warrior, Skystorm, went missing. Many of CheetahClan accused TigerClan and were prepared to go to war. Windshadow went to Riverthunder and asked if his Clan had taken Skystorm. Riverthunder reassured him that they did not have Skystorm and promised he'd aid in the search for her. They tracked her scent and followed it to the river and crossed it into the land beyond, where MistClan lives today. That land had been deemed dangerous and forbidden due to the thick mist that often covered it, keeping its dangers hidden. They struggled through the thick clouds of mist and swampy land to find Skystorm. They lost her scent many times but they did not give up. They found her being held captive by a mountain lion that had come from the mountains bordering TigerClan's territory. He had once tried to join TigerClan but was rejected. He became bitter and wanted revenge so he decided to start a war to destroy TigerClan. They fought off the mountain lion and rescued Skystorm. They then returned home and prevented the war from breaking out."

"The two warriors Windshadow and Riverthunder showed how the Clans can work together despite their differences. They were heroes and life-long friends that serve as a model to all other warriors who have lived after them."

"Wow," Sandkit whispers. "I wish I could meet CheetahClan and TigerClan."

"I don't care about them. They existed a long time ago. StormClan is the best Clan now," Sunkit meows. "We are the fastest and strongest of all the Clans."

Buzzardclaw purrs. "That's right, Sunkit,"

Fallowflower's ears twitch. "Well, each Clan has their strengths. StormClan are the fastest. StoneClan are extremely agile. MistClan are the best at swimming. ShadeClan are skilled at jumping. EchoClan is best at stalking."

"StormClan is still the best," Sunkit meows and jumps to her paws. She circles around Buzzardclaw. "We have the best warriors."

"And we are going to have even more of them," Buzzardclaw meows. "You'll be one of greatest warriors this Clan has ever seen."

Sunkit bounced around on the tips of her toes. "Do you think Brackenshade will make me his deputy when he becomes leader?"

"If he doesn't, then I will," Buzzardclaw meows.

"Hey, yeah! You'll become leader after him and I'll become leader after you!"

"Now, Sunkit," Fallowflower begins. "Blizzardstar is still strong. It could be awhile before the Clan needs a new leader."

"There's no harm in her dreaming," Buzzardclaw objects. Buzzardclaw gazes down at Sunkit. "Dream big. Maybe one day you will be Sunstar, leader of StormClan."

"I'm going to be Sunstar of StormClan," Sunkit cries excitedly. "I'll be the greatest leader that ever lived and make StormClan better than all the other Clans! No one will dare mess with us then!" She rears up on her hind legs and pounces on Sandkit again. The sisters squeal happily as they tumble across the clearing. Their mother lets out a sigh and Buzzardclaw watches them with glittering eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A red haze rises in the young she-cat eyes. She looks around and finds herself swapped by a wave of thick red liquid. _Blood. _She gags as it floods her mouth. Bodies flash in front of her eyes, their fur torn and their eyes glazed. She recognizes many of the pelts and faces that appear before her. _Frostfang, Appleheart, Blazestrike, Starlingwing, Thunderpaw, Brindleheart. _The recent memory of Brindleheart's death burns in her mind. She could see the mottled tabby's blood stained fur and crooked neck. The wave of blood rises and she begins to suffocate; she's drowning in death.

Her eyes burst open and the ocean of blood has been replaced by a forest clearing. Bright morning light streams through the trees, dappling the clearing with shifting shadows. Newly sprouted leaves sway as a gentle breeze brushes past. The she-cat sits up in her nest and shakes out her ruffled pelt. A tremble runs down her spine. She could still smell the stench of blood and could feel the thick liquid clinging to her silver fur.

"Hey, Silverpaw." The she-cat looks across the clearing at another young she-cat, golden-brown with brown patches, lying in a nest on the other side of the clearing. Her left hind leg is stretched out from her body. A dark green pulp is smudged on a gash running down the length of her leg. Her amber eyes blink with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Silverpaw answers. "I'm fine, Leafpaw. It was just a dream."

Leafpaw watches her carefully as she stands, stretches out her spine, and then starts to groom. She uses steady, smooth strokes to convince Leafpaw everything is fine. After she finishes, she looks around the clearing. "Do you know where Dawnsong is?" she asks Leafpaw.

"She went out to collect herbs," the golden-brown she-cat replies. She hesitates for a second. "Do you think I could go out into the forest for a little while? Staying in camp all day is pretty boring."

Silverpaw pads over and sniffs at the wound in her leg. "Do you feel like your leg will be able to hold out?" Leafpaw nods. "Stand up and let me inspect your leg."

Leafpaw stands and gingerly sets her hind paw on the ground. Silverpaw presses her nose to the golden-brown she-cat's leg. The muscle feels firm but tense.

"A walk won't do you any harm but you'll probably tire pretty quickly. If you really want to its fine by me, but I'm coming with you."

The young she-cat eyes light up. She starts walking towards the entrance to the den and Silverpaw follows at her side. Leafpaw's nose crunches in pain but her jaw is set in determination. They pass through an opening in a wall of ferns and out into another clearing. A rock formation rises up in front of them in the center of the clearing. The highest point stretches high above the trees and into the sky. A cat sits at the top, gazing out into the surrounding forest. Cats are scattered around the base, chatting and enjoying the warmth of the sun. Squealing young kittens run out of a cave enforced with bramble bushes followed by their mother. A fresh whiff of blood floods Silverpaw's nose at the sight of the light brown tabby queen.

"Amberpaw!" Leafpaw calls to a pale ginger she-cat sitting with a bright ginger tom. The young pale ginger she-cat's ears prick up and she jumps to her paws. "You want to go on a walk with me and Silverpaw?"

"Yeah, I would love to," Amberpaw replies.

Leafpaw looks at the ginger tom. "You can come with us, Firepaw."

The tom stands with a nod and Silverpaw is overwhelmed by the stench of blood again. She shakes herself and blinks; the smell fades. The four young cats start for the camp entrance and as they're crossing the clearing, a black-and-white tom meets them. "Where are you all going?"

"Taking Leafpaw out for a walk," Silverpaw meows. "Would you like to come with us, Runningpaw?"

"Sure."

They pass through an opening in a gorse bush and the forest opens up in front of them. They follow a thin path that winds through the trees, worn down by seasons upon season of paw steps. Leafpaw tries to pull ahead but it seems to pain her to put strain on her leg. Amberpaw follows close behind and Firepaw walks at the pale ginger's side. Silverpaw and Runningpaw walk side by side at the back. After a little while of just walking, Leafpaw comes to a halt and pricks her ears. She begins to stalk towards a bush where the scent of a mouse was coming from. They watch her pounce on it with a bit of difficulty and kill it with a quick bite. Her eyes glow with accomplishment. They continue walking and Leafpaw stalks more prey as they go.

"What's bothering you?" Runningpaw asks when the other three apprentices had pulled ahead of him and Silverpaw at a far distance.

Silverpaw doesn't look at him. "Nothing."

"You can't fool me, Silverpaw. I know something's bothering you."

"There's nothing, Runningpaw. And you don't know everything about me."

Runningpaw's black tipped tail twitches. "But I can pretty much read you. Something's bothering you, I can tell. Come on, what is it?"

Silverpaw sighs. "Just leave it alone. It's not like you can fix anything."

He is silent for a moment. "Is it about Brindleheart?"

She freezes and then breathes in. "It's not just her. It's Starlingwing, Thunderpaw, Blazestrike and every other cat that has died in the past couple seasons."

Runningpaw looks up at the sky. A breeze pushes his fur back. "It's not your fault, you know. There was nothing you could do."

"I know. That's not what's bothering me."

He lowers his head and looks her in the eye. "What is it then?"

"I've been having nightmares," she replies in a quiet whisper.

Runningpaws ears flick. "About what?"

"I'm engulfed in a sea of blood and I saw the bodies of the dead. I see Thunderpaw and Brindleheart. Starlingwing and Blazestrike too. I see so many bodies." Another tremble runs down her spine.

"It's okay. It's only a dream." He touches her shoulder with his tail tip.

"I know, but I still smell the blood. I can taste it and feel it in my fur."

Runningpaw stops and Silverpaw turns to look at him. He presses up against her and she could feel her tense muscles begin to relax.

"The stench became stronger when I saw Grassleaf crossing the clearing and when I got near Firepaw," she whispers.

"That's probably because it was their kin that died," Runningpaw responds. "You feel bad about their deaths and to see those who were close with them makes you feel worse."

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Come quick!"

Silverpaw pulls away, her nerves on edge once again, at Firepaw's call. She races in the direction the call came from, afraid something had happened to Leafpaw. She could see the tom's bright ginger pelt running towards her.

"What's wrong? Is Leafpaw okay?" she asks.

The tom turns on his heels as she approaches. "Leafpaw's fine. It's Dawnsong. We found her at the bottom of a slope and it doesn't look like she is able to stand up."

A pulse of shock runs through Silverpaw. She streams past Firepaw in the direction he had come from. She spots Leafpaw through the trees. She skids to a halt next to the injured apprentice and looks down. A pinkish-gray she-cat lay on her side and Amberpaw is attempting to help her stand. The she-cat's legs quiver under her and she collapses back to the ground. Silverpaw slides down the slope and crouches next to Dawnsong.

"What wrong?" Silverpaw asks.

Tired blue eyes blink at her. "I think I might have bruised my hind leg. I can't hold any weight on it and my other legs aren't strong enough to support me." She sighs. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Alright. We'll help you get back to camp and I'll examine your leg," Silverpaw meows. She stands back up and looks up the slope. Runningpaw and Firepaw were now there next to Leafpaw. "Can you two come down and help Dawnsong stand up?"

The toms come down the slope. Silverpaw and Amberpaw step back and Runningpaw and Firepaw flank Dawnsong. They support the old she-cat on both sides and start to make their way back up the hill. Dawnsong attempts to keep pace with the toms but her legs wobble and they slow to accompany her. Silverpaw follows closely behind. They crest the hill and start towards the direction of camp. It is a slow journey, but they manage to reach camp by the time the sun is directly overhead in the sky. The group enters camp and a few seconds later a gray she-cat and a brown tabby tom race over.

"What happened?" the brown tabby tom demands. The gray she-cat sniffs Dawnsong over frantically.

"I just fell, Falconstar," Dawnsong meows. The old she-cat looks at the gray she-cat. "I'm fine, Lakefern." The gray she-cat's blue eyes glint with worry.

"Take her to the medicine cat's den," Falconstar orders Firepaw and Runningpaw.

They cross the camp clearing and pass through the ferns surrounding the medicine cat's den. Dawnsong crumbles into her nest and the young toms step back.

"You can leave now," Falconstar meows to the apprentices. He motions to the den entrance with a wave of his tail.

"Leafpaw, you can go get something to eat if you're not too tired," Silverpaw meows.

Leafpaw nods and follows Runningpaw, Firepaw, and Amberpaw out of the den. Lakefern crouches over Dawnsong and inspects her over. Dawnsong watches the gray she-cat closely, affection and pride glowing in her eyes. Lakefern rushes to a cave a few tail-lengths away and slips inside.

"I've missed having her around," Dawnsong sighs. "She's so quick to act."

Silverpaw flicks her ears. She circles around Dawnsong and examines the old she-cat's leg. Her hip is swollen; Silverpaw could feel heat pulsing from the skin. She runs a paw over the swollen area. Dawnsong flinches.

"Sorry," Silverpaw murmurs.

"It's fine. Can't be avoided."

Trying to be gentler, Silverpaw runs her paw of the swollen area again. After a few more times, she steps back. "I can't tell for sure but you may have a small fracture. There doesn't seem to be any discoloring to suggest bruising."

Lakefern reappears with thin, spiky stems and fat, dark roots. "Fennel and comfrey roots. You still know your stuff," Dawnsong purrs.

"Can you chew these up?" Lakefern asks and pushes the roots towards Silverpaw.

Silverpaw nods. She starts gnawing on the roots while Lakefern takes the fennel and breaks a stalk. She holds the broken stalk out and Dawnsong opens her mouth. Juices drip out from the stalk into Dawnsong's mouth. After thoroughly chewing the root into a pulp, Silverpaw spreads the poultice on Dawnsong's hip.

"Thank you, both of you." Dawnsong glances at Lakefern but the gray she-cat looks away.

Falonstar steps up next to Dawnsong's nest. "Do you believe you're going to be well enough to continue on with your duties?"

"Well, I doubt I'll be able to move around much; then again, my joints have been stiff for awhile now, so it's nothing new. But my mind is still sharp. I can still treat patients; I just need someone to collect and retrieve herbs for me, and Silverpaw can do that."

Falconstar's eyes narrow and his tail slides across the ground. "Dawnsong, you have served EchoClan for a long time and we are all extremely grateful to you…but you are getting old and frail. Your brothers have already joined the elders; it is about time you do the same."

Silverpaw stares at Falconstar. Dawnsong join the elders? Now?

Dawnsong's gaze is calm. "With all due respect, Falconstar, I feel like I can continue my work just fine. I will retain my position."

"As Clan leader, I have the authority to retire any cat under my supervision." The brown tabby tom holds his head high and his muscles are tense. There is a scar under his cheek bone and a split in the tip of one of his ears. He is an intimidating figure. "You are growing weaker, Dawnsong. I do admire your dedication but I fear you will work yourself to death. I feel you deserve to die in comfort, with your brothers."

Dawnsong does not waver. "I cannot leave my position as medicine cat. I must complete Silverpaw's training. She is the future of this Clan. You do want another medicine cat to take my place, don't you?"

"I do, and I have already thought about that. There is one other cat that can teach Silverpaw and complete her training."

Lakefern's head snaps around and she stares at Falconstar, her eyes as wide as a full moon. Silverpaw reflects her expression. Falconstar returns Lakefern's gaze with calm, level eyes. "I would like to request that you take over Dawnsong's position and finish Silverpaw's training."

Lakefern's mouth opens slightly but no words came out. Her jaw bobs up and down as she is trying to think of what to say. "I…I can't possibly..." She swallows and takes a deep breath. "I gave up my life as medicine cat. I can't possibly come back, not after turning my back on Dawnsong and StarClan." She glances at the pinkish-gray she-cat with guilty, apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry."

Dawnsong shook her head. "There is no need to feel sorry. You were following your heart, and something wonderful came out of it." Dawnsong looks at Silverpaw. The apprentice looks down at the ground.

"I understand that you feel that way," Falconstar meows, "but the Clan needs you. Dawnsong is frail. It would be best if she retires and you are the only one who can take her place."

Lakefern blinks helplessly. "I would – I would love to…but how can I go back on my decision? I left my position as a medicine cat to take a mate. StarClan would never accept me back."

"Whether StarClan accepts you back or not doesn't matter," Falconstar meows. "We just need you to finish Silverpaw's training. And since she has already been accepted by StarClan, she can communicate with them. Please, Lakefern. Do this for Dawnsong and Silverpaw. Do this for your Clan."

Silverpaw turns to Dawnsong. "Are you okay with this?"

Dawnsong looks from Silverpaw to Lakefern. "If my old apprentice is going to take over, then yes. I know that the Clan and your training will be in good paws."

Lakefern takes another breath. "I'll think about it."

The gray she-cat stands and leaves the den. Falconstar dips his head to Dawnsong and follows her out. Silverpaw stares at the spot where they disappear.

"Is this really okay?" Silverpaw whispers.

"It's hard to know," Dawnsong responds.

"But Lakefern took a mate. It's against the warrior code for medicine cats to take mates. StarClan will never approve of her."

Dawnsong stares off into the distance. "There are some things in life that not even the warrior code has answers for; things that are beyond understanding."

Silverpaw digs her claws into the grass under her paws and stares up at the sky through the trees. "She shouldn't have left in the first place."

"But if she hadn't, you wouldn't exist," Dawnsong murmurs distantly. "You know that, don't you?"

Silverpaw nods. "Everything is just so chaotic and confusing. If it would have prevented all this, maybe she should have just stayed a medicine cat."

"There's nothing anyone could ever do to prevent conflict. We just have to live with it and adjust around it." Dawnsong shifts her gaze to Silverpaw. "Besides, some conflicts are worth the effort."

The young she-cat takes in the elderly she-cats words and she can see what she's saying. But then the scent of blood floods Silverpaw's mouth and nose again and she can see still, bloodied bodies flash before her eyes. Nothing would ever make her believe that anything is worth a life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sit still, Sunkit."

Sunkit sits down in the entrance to the nursery and forces herself to remain still as her mother grooms her fur. After Fallowflower finishes, Sunkit's ginger fur is smooth and glossy.

"Now don't go rolling around in the dust," Fallowflower scolds. "I want you to look nice for the ceremony. And you want to make your father proud, don't you?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Try to wait for a couple more minutes. Blizzardstar will call the Clan together soon."

Sunkit nods and Fallowflower pads out into the camp clearing to speak with Brackenshade. Sunkit kneads the ground impatiently while Sandkit sits peacefully next to her. Sunkit can't understand why her sister is so calm. How is it that she's not about to burst out of her skin? They're about to become apprentices; isn't she excited?

A fluffy white kit scrambles up next to Sunkit and Sandkit, followed by two much smaller kits. Envy burns in the white kit's green eyes. "You two are so lucky. I wish I could become an apprentice already." The other kits squeal in agreement.

"It's almost your turn, Sheepkit," Sandkit meows reassuringly.

"Not soon enough though," Sheepkit complains. "I want to hunt and train with my sisters but they'll be warriors before I'm made an apprentice."

"Whitepaw can still hunt with you and help you train," a gray she-cat meows from a nest at the back of the den. "Frostpaw is a medicine cat, however, so you won't get to spend much time with her anyways."

Sheepkit skips towards the queen. "Do you think Blizzardstar will mentor me?"

The gray she-cat's whiskers twitch with amusement. "Leaders usually don't take apprentices, and they don't mentor their own kits." Sheepkit pouts.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather together for a Clan meeting!" The call echoes through the air, making Sunkit's fur prickle. It's finally time! Sheepkit springs forward to run out into the clearing but his mother snags his tail with her teeth. He yowls in protest.

"You're not old enough," she meows. "You have to stay in the nursery."

"But they're my friends! I can't go to my own friends apprentice ceremony!"

The queen shakes her head. "You stay here with Willowberry, Rainkit and Morningkit."

Sheepkit stomps over to where the two younger kits sit with a gray queen with darker flecks. "No fair…"

Sunkit takes a deep breath and steps out of the nursery. She forces herself to walk slowly and in tune with Sandkit's pace as the sisters walk toward an ancient gnarled tree where a large white tom with thick, ragged fur stands, looking down on the camp. Fallowflower, Brackenshade, and Buzzardclaw watch them as they cross the camp. Sunkit feels anxiety rise in her stomach, scared she will trip or something and embarrass her parents. She has to up hold her father's reputation as Clan deputy.

Sunkit and Sandkit stop in the center of a ring composed of their Clanmates. The large white tom jumps down from the tree and pads towards the two kits. Excitement causes the fur along Sunkit's spine to bristle. She looks up at the white tom and her eyes meet his.

"These kits have reached their sixth moon and today, they shall be made apprentices," Blizzardstar proclaims. "As the kits of Brackenshade, we can expect great things from them. Sunkit, please step forward."

Sunkit does as he says. She stands in his shadow, looking up into his eyes. They glint in the sunlight. "Sunkit, from this moment on you will be known as Sunpaw until you receive your warrior name." Blizzardstar lifts his gaze and looks at a gray tom. "Reedstem, you will be Sunpaw's mentor. You have taught many apprentices before and I know you will make a fine warrior out of Sunpaw."

Sunpaw touches noses with the gray tom and follows him back to the spot he had been sitting before. She looks at Sandkit standing alone with Blizzardstar standing over her. The pale ginger she-cat looks so puny and helpless under the massive tom.

"Sandkit, from the moment on you will be known as Sandpaw until you receive your warrior name. Lilyheart, you are young, but you are a skilled warrior and you are ready to have your first apprentice. Pass on your skills to young Sandpaw."

A pale pinkish-gray she-cat pads forward and Sandpaw touches noses with her. Sandpaw and Lilyheart sit down next to Sunpaw and Reedstem. The Clan starts to cheer their new names into the sky and Sunpaw feels her chest swell with pride. Blizzardstar dismisses the Clan after the cheering dies away and the cats start to disperse. Cats then come up to Sunpaw and Sandpaw to congratulate them. Falowflower weaves around them, purring as loud as a thunderstorm, and Brackensade touches noses with both of them.

"Welcome to apprentices' den," a white she-cat purrs to the sisters. A light gray she-cat and a dark gray tom stand beside her and echo her welcome.

"Thanks, Whitepaw," Sandpaw responds. "Thanks Dovepaw, Cinderpaw."

"It's too bad you where made apprentices today when the Full Moon Gathering was last night. You'll have to wait a full moon before getting to go to your first Gathering," Cinderpaw, the dark gray tom, meows.

Dovepaw shoves the larger apprentice. "We'll put together some nests for you in the apprentices' den. You're going to be exhausted by the end of the day."

"Thank you, we appreciate it," Sandpaw meows with a dip of her head. The three older apprentices walk away, leaving Sandpaw and Sunpaw with their mentor, their parents and Buzzardclaw.

"What's first?" Sunpaw asks Reedstem.

The gray tom looks down at her. "We are going to give you a tour of the territory."

Sunpaw pricks her ears and lifts her tail.

"Would you mind if Buzzardclaw and I come along?" Brackenshade asks.

Reedstem dips his head. "Of course not. I'm sure Sunpaw and Sandpaw would love you to come." Sunpaw nods her head excitedly. She looks at Fallowflower. "Are you going to come too?"

"No, I'm going to stay here," Fallowflower meows. "Besides, you'll have plenty of fun without me there." The pale brown she-cat nuzzles Sunpaw between the ears. "Enjoy your first journey out of camp."

Sunpaw waves her tail. "I will."

Fallowflower returns to the nursery. Reedstem then heads for the camp entrance, an opening between two large boulders. Sunpaw runs after him with Sandpaw on her tail. They pass through the entrance and smooth moorland spreads out before them. A gust of wind rolls over the rippling grass and hits Sunpaw head on. Her eyes water but she holds her head up and breaths in the fresh air. Beyond the moor, she could see trees and a river.

"Those trees are EchoClan territory," Reedstem meows. "And that river is a part of MistClan's territory."

Sunpaw smirks. From where they are standing, they can see the other Clans; StormClan looks down on the other Clans. Reedstem and Brackenshade start out onto the moor and Sunpaw races to catch up with Sandpaw, Lilyheart and Buzzardclaw just behind her.

"Pace yourself, Sunpaw," Brackensahde meows. "We have a long trek ahead of us."

The warriors take the new apprentices towards the river first. The course moorland grass turns into short springy grass and the ground becomes squishy underpaw. Sunpaw scrunches her nose at an unfamiliar scent. "What's that?"

"MistClan scent. This is their border," Reedstem meows and comes to a halt a few paw steps from a scent line. "They mainly eat fish; that's why they smell like that."

"Why do they eat it if it's so smelly?"

Buzzardclaw laughs. "They have no sense of smell or taste."

The warriors lead the way along the MistClan border toward the forest. The odd fish scent is replaced by another scent that smells of rotting leaves and moss. Trees tower into the sky and Sunpaw feels herself shrink. She's uncomfortable with the thought of living under trees without the open sky and wind.

"This is the EcchoClan border," Reedstem meows. "We normally won't run into any of them. They and ShadeClan stick to their trees and MistClan always stays on the other side of the river. The only Clan we really interact with is StoneClan."

Sunpaw stares into trees, unable to tear her eyes away. She catches sight of movement in the shadows. Cats are making their way through the dense undergrowth, a tortoiseshell in the lead.

"Look!" Sunpaw points with her tail.

"An EchoClan patrol," Brackenshade meows.

The patrol starts towards them. There's no rush in their pace but Sunpaw could see the tension in their muscles. The tortoiseshell pulls ahead of the others.

"Does StormClan need something?" she asks curtly. Her amber eyes glint with suspicion and her red-brown tail tip twitches.

Brackenshade shakes his head. "No. We are just showing two new apprentices the borders." Brackenshade motions his tail to the sisters. "This is Sunpaw and Sandpaw."

The tortoiseshell nods to the apprentices and then turns her eyes back to Brackenshade. "Well, please be on your way."

Brackenshade dips his head to her. "Yes, Tawnyfern."

The dark ginger tom turns away from the border and starts to lead his patrol away. Sunpaw eyes stay glued to EchoClan cats. She notices that the tortoiseshell and Buzzardclaw are exchanging hostile glances. Sunpaw is surprized at the aggression in her brother's eyes. She had never seen him look so vicious before. He had always had a laid-back, playful attitude around her and Sandpaw, but that was when they were still kits in the nursery. He has always had another life outside of camp and now Sunpaw is finally getting to see what he's really like. She's suddenly scared. He isn't just her older brother anymore; he is a warrior with a side to himself she has never seen before. The dark orange tom lashes his tail as he turns his back to the EchoClan patrol. Sunpaw walks at Reedstem's side as they cross the moor.

"Who was that?" Sunpaw asks, curious as to why Buzzardclaw was so hostile.

"That was Tawnyfern, EchoClan's deputy," Brackenshade meows. "She's a reasonable cat. You normally won't get any trouble from her, or from EchoClan's current leader, Falconstar."

The land slopes downward and Brakenshade leads the group towards some trees. Sunpaw tilts her head in confusion. "Why are we heading for those trees? Aren't we supposed to stay away from other Clan territories?"

"The Hallow is under those trees. That's where the Clans meet for the Full Moon Gathering," Reedstem answers. "This land is not owed by any Clan."

They walk into the shadows cast by the trees and Sunpaw felt uneasy creep up her spine. Branches stretch over head and she can only see small patches of the sky between them. She had never been cut off from the sun, sky and wind before. They weave their way through the tightly pressed trees and they are forced to scramble over tree roots sticking out of the ground. The ground drops off and a hallow spreads out before Sunpaw. The trees lean out over the hallow, draping all but the very center in shadow, and thick roots spill over the edge into hallow. A large boulder sits in the center, bathed in sunlight.

"The Clan leaders stand on that rock to address the Clans," Reedstem meows. Sunpaw steps forward to jump into the Hallow. "Not today. You'll get to go down there at the next Gathering."

The gray tom turns away and Sunpaw's tail droops in disappointment. They leave the forest and head back out onto the moor. As they cross the open land, Reedstem motions to trees on the other side of the Hallow. The trees were taller than the trees of EchoClan and the trees surrounding the Hallow. "That's ShadeClan's territory. Their territory has much less undergrowth than EchoClan; the space between the trees is pretty wide open."

Ahead of them on the moor, the land slopes upward and the grass becomes thinner and shorter. The soil becomes rocky and large stones litter the ground. Sunpaw catches a new scent. It smells of dry soil and dead grass.

"That is StoneClan. They're territory is moorland like ours but it's mostly rocks and stones and a few scarce trees; no grass," Reedstem meows.

Brackenshade suddenly stiffens and angles his ears. Buzzardclaw opens his mouth to scent the air and then growls deeply a few seconds later. Reedstem looks up and follows Brackenshade's line of sight.

"What is it?" Sunpaw asks.

"StoneClan has crossed the border," Brackenshade growls.

Sunpaw looks around. She sees nothing but the moor grass, swaying in the wind. Then she spots a dark gray pelt. A cat she doesn't recognize is chasing something across the moorland. She also sees a few other cats not too far off from their companion.

"They're hunting our prey!" Buzzardclaw snarls.

"We should go back to camp to get help," Reedstem suggests.

"If we leave now, they'll get away," Brackenshade meows. "We need to handle this now. The four of us will be enough. Sandpaw and Sunpaw, you two stay back."

The dark ginger tom sets off running low to the ground with Buzzardclaw on his tail. Reedstem and Lilyheart follow. Sunpaw feels an itch in her paws to chase after them and join the fight. She carefully trails after them, her eyes attentive.

"Sunpaw!" Sandpaw hisses. "Get back here!"

"I can't miss this. This will be a great opportunity to see warriors in action."

"Sunpaw!"

Brackenshade stalks up to intersect the dark gray cat. The rabbit the cat is chasing runs straight into the dark ginger tom's claws. The dark gray cat skids to a stop as Brackenshade stands up with the rabbit hanging from his jaws.

Brackenshade sets the rabbit down and sets a paw on it. "I'm sorry, was this your prey?"

The dark gray cat's ears flatten against his head and takes a few steps back. Buzzardclaw matches his steps, keeping the distance between them consistent. the other cats come up behind him. Two of them were carrying rabbits.

"How dare you step foot on StormClan land! and hunt our prey! Especially you, Raventalon!" Buzzardclaw hisses.

A slender black tom flicks his ears. Brackenshade waves his tail at Buzzardclaw to be silent, holding his gaze on the black tom and the dark gray tom.

"Go back to your territory at once, and leave those rabbits you caught," Brackenshade growls.

Raventalon's shoulders tense up. "You'll have to take it from me."

"We'd be happy to, traitor!" Buzzardclaw snarls. He leaps at the black tom, but Raventalon ducks under him. He runs and his Clanmates race after him. The StormClan warriors give chase.

"Let's go!" Sunpaw exclaims. Sanpaw reluctantly follows.

The StormClan warriors chase the intruders towards the rocky ground and Buzardclaw leaps on Raventalon. The toms wreath on the ground, growling and hissing viciously. Reedstem attacks a brown she-cat while Lilyheart faces a pale tabby and Brackenshade is grappling with the dark gray tom. Sunpaw flexes her claws and lashes her tail in excitement. A deep growl rumbles in the back of her throat.

"Sunpaw," Sandpaw whispers. Sunpaw whips her head around; the pale ginger she-cat stands ridged with her fur fluffed out to make her look twice her size. A young dark brown tom is stalking towards them. His pale eyes are narrowed into slits and his teeth are bared. Sunpaw feels her heart begin to pound in her chest.

"Why don't you two kits run back to the nursery," the tom growls.

Sunpaw takes a step forward, digging her claws into the ground ,and she squares her shoulders. "We are apprentices and we are not going to run from the likes of you prey-stealing fox-hearts! You don't scare us!"

The young tom crouches and then pounces. Sunpaw shoves Sandpaw and jumps to the side. Sandpaw scrambles away and the tom moves to go after her. Sunpaw leaps on him. "Leave my sister alone!"

The tom snarls and roles over, crushing Sunpaw under his weight. She lays stunned on the ground, trying to regain her breath, and the tom stands over her. He leans his muzzle forward. A blur of pale ginger fur bundles into the dark brown tom. Sandpaw and the StoneClan tom tumble down the slope. Lilyheart streaks after them as Sunpaw is getting to her paws. Sunpaw looks back at the fighting warriors and sees the pale tabby Lilyheart had been fighting has joined Raventalon against Buzzardclaw. Brackenshade abandons his fight with the dark gray tom to aid Buzzardclaw, and the gray tom gives chase. Brackenshade hauls the pale tabby off of Buzzardclaw and is then tackled by the dark gray tom. Sunpaw loses sight of her father amoungst the masses of fur. Buzzardclaw slashes at Raventalon and the black tom stumbles away.

"Retreat!" the black tom yowls. He snatches up the rabbit again and leaps up onto a stone. He leaps from stone to stone with a kind of agility Sunpaw has never seen before. His Clanmates follow him with the same quick, silent agility. She expects her Clanmates to give chase, but they don't move.

"What are you doing? Don't let them get away!"

She runs up to Buzzardclaw, then stops short. Brackenshade lay on the ground, not moving. A dark liquid is pooling out from a gaping cut in his throat. Sunpaw stares as a numbness spreads up from her paws to her ears. She slowly pads forward and nudges his shoulder with her nose. "Brackenshade?"

"He's dead," Buzzardclaw says. His voice is hard and cold. He's staring into StoneClan's territory, his eyes blazing with a sinister rage.

Sunpaw steps back. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be…not her father. But the longer she stares at him, the more she realizes sinks in. The only other time she has seen dead cats is when Sheepkit's littermates, Mousekit and Mosskit, died when they were only a few days old. They had been just as still and limp as Brackenshade is now.

Sandpaw runs up and cries out. "Brackenshade! Get up!"

"He can't. He's never to get up," Sunpaw murmurs.

"He has too! He's the Clan deputy! We need him!"

Lilyheart wraps her tail around the young apprentice's shoulders and begins to lead her away. Sunpaw stays where she is, staring at her dead father. She had been so excited to see warriors in action; she hadn't thought about the possible consequences. A sudden realization fell on her. Being a warrior is so much more than being a good fighter and showing everyone else just how good you are. It's a serious responsibility and one could die. Brackenshade had responsibilities he had to uphold; that's why he would always leave when he was playing with her and Sandkit. That's why he went to face the StoneClan intruders instead of returning to camp. Sunpaw had only thought about showing off her skills, becoming the best warrior that has ever lived, and becoming a Clan leader. There is so much more than that to being a warrior. She just wishes that this didn't have to be they way that she learned this lesson.

"I'm sorry, Sunpaw," Reedstem whispers. Her mentor presses against her shoulder.

"It's okay," she responds quietly. "He was doing his duty."

Reedstem stares at her and blinks. Buzzardclaw pads up next to the gray tom. "Can you help me carry the body back to camp?" Reedstem nods. The toms lift Brackenshade's body and blood drips from the wound in his neck, staining the ground. Sunpaw looks down at the spot where his body had laid. His blood coats a flat stone and Sunpaw could see it was already starting to dry. If left to sit long enough, the stone will be permanently stained the color of blood. She stares at the stone until Reedstem calls her name and she turns to follow the others back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sunpaw follows her Clanmates into camp. She and Sandpaw are walking side-by-side with their pelts brushing and their eyes on the ground. There are gasps of horror as they walk out into the clearing. Reedstem and Buzzardclaw set Brackenshade's body on the ground and cats start to gather around. Blizzardstar pushes his way through the crowd and looks down at Brackenshade.

"What happened?" the white tom demands.

"A StoneClan hunting patrol crossed the border," Reedstem starts. "Brackenshade decided to confront them and a fight broke out."

"That fox-hearted Raventalon was with them!" Buzzardclaw snarls. "He must have showed them our territory!"

Murmurs rose from the crowd. Beside Sunpaw, a dark ginger she-cat digs her claws into the ground. Sunpaw looks up at the dark ginger she-cat; her ears are folded back, her eyes are narrowed, and her jaw is tightly pressed. A younger ginger tom sits next to her, staring down at his paws.

"What should we do?" a cat asks.

Blizzardstar lifts his head. "For now, we'll mourn the loss of Brackenshade and I'll appoint a new deputy before moonhigh." The white tom glances at Sunpaw and Sandpaw with sympathy. "Where is Fallowflower?"

"She's asleep in the nursery," Sheepkit's mother meows from the back of the crowd. "I can go wake her."

Sunpaw's pelt prickles. She can imagine Fallowflower's dismay when she's told the news. "No, I'll wake her. I'll tell her what happened."

Sandpaw looks up from her paws. The older cats turn their eyes to Sunpaw. Blizzardstar's eyes soften and he nods. Sunpaw stands and the crowd parts for her as she crosses the camp. Sheepkit is standing next the entrance and Rainkit and Morningkit stare out from the nursery with wide eyes. Sheepkit lowers his head as she approaches.

"I'm so sorry, Sunpaw…"

She brushes past the kits and stops just inside. Her mother is curled up in the nest Sunpaw and Sandpaw had shared with her since they were born. Sunpaw feels frozen to the spot where she stands. Willowberry appears next to her.

"I could wake her if you want," the gray queen murmurs.

Sunpaw shakes her head and forces herself to move. She silently pads up to the nest and takes a deep breath. She leans down and gently nudges Fallowflower's shoulder.

"Mother…mother, wake up."

Fallowflower stirs and lifts her head. Her eyes are cloudy and she blinks several times before she realizes who she's looking at.

"Oh, Sunpaw, you're back already. How did like your first trip out of camp? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did. I loved to be out on the moor. But…there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Fallowflower asks as she's stretching out her spine.

Sunpaw's mouth feels dry and no noise would form in her throat. Her heart is pounding and there is a dark pit in her stomach.

Fallowflower tilts her head. "What's wrong?"

Sunpaw swallows and then lets out a sigh. "Brackenshade…he…he's dead."

Her mother stares at her. "What?"

Sunpaw swallows again. "Brackenshade is dead. Some StoneClan cats were hunting on our territory and we confronted them. A fight broke out and Brackenshade…" Her voice fails her and she stares at her paws. "He's gone…"

Fallowflower's eyes start flicking wildly and her breathing quickens. "No." She pushes herself to her paws and rushes out of the nursery. Willowberry flashes Sunpaw a look of sympathy and follows Fallowflower out. Sunpaw forces her paws to move and returns to where Brackenshade lay. Fallowflower and Sandpaw are curled together next to his body with their muzzles pressed into his fur. A lone sob is coming from Fallowflower. Sunpaw sits down on her mother's other side and folds her legs under herself.

"We're all very sorry, Fallowflower," Blizzardstar meows gently. "He was a great warrior. We will all miss him."

Cats nod in agreement. Blizzardstar then sends the Clan away with a flick of his tail, leaving Sunpaw, Sandpaw, Fallowflower, and Buzzardclaw alone with Brackenshade. Buzzardclaw sits up straight, staring off into the distance, as if he is guarding Brackenshade. Sunpaw just stares at her father's body. The day drifts by and at some point, Sunpaw nods off to sleep. She jolts awake when a nose touches her ear. The moon glows down on the clearing and countless stars are shimmering in the black sky. Sunpaw turns her head and blinks numbly at the face of the cat that woke her, the young ginger tom.

"Blizzardstar is about to name the new deputy," he meows softly.

"Oh… Thanks, Flamepaw."

Flamepaw dips his head and steps back. Sunpaw looks around. Cats are starting to gather. Buzzardclaw is still sitting in the same position he was earlier. It doesn't look like he's moved a single muscle since the last time Sunpaw looked at him. Fallowflower still has her muzzle pressed into Brakenshade's fur, her eyes half open. Sunpaw stiffly sits up to look at Sandpaw. The pale ginger she-cat has curled up into a ball, her deep breathing indicating she's asleep. Sunpaw stands and nudges her sister until she finally lifts her head.

Blizzardstar appears from his den and pads out into the clearing. Everything is quiet except for the wind above the camp. The white tom lifts his head and looks to the sky.

"Brackenshade was a noble warrior and he served this Clan well. He would have made a fine leader. I say these words before the body of Brackenshade so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Buzzardclaw will be the new deputy of StormClan."

Fallowflower looks up, her eyes wide. Sunpaw and Sandpaw exchange a glance and then look at Buzzardclaw. The dark orange tom still hasn't moved but his expression is that of surprise.

"I can't think of anyone better to replace Brackenshade than his own son," Blizzardstar meows.

Buzzardclaw stands and he dips his head to the StormClan leader. "I am honored to be chosen. I don't think I can ever be like my father but I will do my best to honor his legacy."

The crowd begins to call out his name. "Buzzardclaw! Buzzardclaw! Buzzardclaw!"

Sunpaw and Sandpaw join in. Fallowflower tries to do the same but her voice is soft and weak. Pride mixed with grief glows in her eyes. The cheering dies away and cats return to their dens. Sunpaw settles back down in her spot next to Brackenshade's body.

The rest of the night passes by relatively quickly. As the sun starts to rise, the elders appear from their den. Buzzardclaw touches his muzzle to Fallowflower's ear and the pale brown she-cat lifts her head. She stands and steps back. Sunpaw and Sandpaw stand and border their mother on either side of her, their pelts touching hers. Cats are appearing from their dens as the elders lift Brackenshade's body and carry it out of camp to be buried. Blizzardstar comes up to the three she-cats huddled together and dips his head to them. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Blizzardstar…" Fallowflower murmurs.

Buzzardclaw appears beside the StormClan leader. "You three should get some sleep."

"What about you?" Sunpaw asks.

"I have responsibilities I need to tend to," the dark orange tom meows. "I'm deputy now."

Fallowflower nods and then starts to head for the warriors' den. She drags her paws as she walks with her head down and her tail trailing in the dust. Buzzardclaw sweeps his tail around Sunpaw and Sandpaw and leads them towards the apprentices' den. Sunpaw looks over her shoulder and watches her mother disappear into the warriors' den. "Wait! Mother-"

"Needs some time to grieve," Buzzardclaw interrupts. "There's nothing you can do to make this better. Just give her space." He stops beside the apprentices' den and steps away from the sisters. Whitepaw and Dovepaw come towards them and Sandpaw gladly follows them to the nests they had prepared for her and Sunpaw, but Sunpaw lingers beside Buzzardclaw, looking towards the warriors' den. Buzzardclaw lowers his head and looks Sunpaw in the eye. "Don't concern yourself over Mother; I'll keep an eye on her. You just watch over Sandpaw. Just remember, she'll need some time to grieve too."

Sunpaw reluctantly nods her head after a few moments. "But what about you? Don't you need to grieve too?"

Her brothers' dark amber eyes were unreadable and cold as stone. "I don't have time to grieve now that I'm deputy. Besides, Father wouldn't want us grieving over him. He was doing his duty as a StormClan warrior. You know that." Sunpaw nods. "That's why I want you to watch over Sandpaw; you understand and are able to endure this more easily than her. Watch over her, but don't force her to move on before she's ready. That will only make it harder for her."

"Okay." She looks over to where her sister lay curled in a tight ball with Whitepaw and Dovepaw sitting next her. Sunpaw looks down at her paws and feels a wave of sorrow rise in her chest. "But I miss him…" she whispers.

"I know. I miss him too." Buzzardclaw licks her between her ears. "But we can handle this. Stay strong."

Sunpaw lifts her head back up and nods again with determination. "I will."

Affection lights up in his hardened eyes. "Get some rest."

Sunpaw stands and goes to her new nest. She lies down and presses her pelt against Sandpaw's. "It'll be okay. Fallowflower and Buzzardclaw are still here. I'm still here."

Sandpaw doesn't respond, but does shift closer to Sunpaw. Sunpaw gives her sister's pale ginger pelt a comforting lick and then rests her head on her paws. Her eye lids instantly become too heavy to keep open and she quickly drifts off to sleep.

Sunpaw blinks her eyes open and finds herself in a forest, the trees leaning over her and trapping her in. She cannot find the sky through the branches despite none of them having any leaves on them; the branches are too close together to make it possible for even the sun to shine through. Sunpaw feels herself begin to suffocate; she needs the open moor. She's confused as to how she could be here, in a forest, when she had fallen asleep in her nest in StormClan camp. She looks around frantically.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" she calls. She hears a faint echo that quickly dies out. She waits for a response but hears nothing.

"Hello!? Where am I? Hello!?"

Her fur stands on end when she hears rustling from somewhere deep in the forest. She strains her ears to listen. "Hello? Is someone there?" She cautiously takes a few steps and hears more rustling. She sees a bush several tail-lengths away that is quivering. She takes another step forward.

"If you want to get back to the moor, you need to go the opposite direction."

Sunpaw nearly jumps out of her skin and whirls around, her claws unsheathed and her fangs bared. A muscular dark blue-gray tom stands a few tail-lengths away, his fur flat and his eyes calm. His piercing yellow eyes cut through the gloom and Sunpaw feels herself tremble.

"Who are you?" she asks.

He ignores her question. "You want to get out of this forest, right?"

Sunpaw nods slowly, eyeing the tom closely.

"Follow me." He turns around and starts to walk away. Sunpaw begins to lose sight of him almost instantly and she chases after him, afraid that if she didn't trust this stranger, she would never get out of this forsaken forest. She follows a few pawsteps behind him, skeptical of getting too close.

"Who are you?" Sunpaw repeats her question.

He doesn't stop or turn around. "Who am I doesn't matter. What does matter is you know who you are."

Sunpaw snorts. "Or course I know who I am. I'm Sunpaw of StormClan."

The tom says nothing, only continues on his course through the trees. Irritation pricks at Sunpaw's pelt. "You've heard of the Clans, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. You seem to hold pride in your Clan."

"Why wouldn't I? StormClan is the best Clan of them all and it's my Clan of birth. My father is-was deputy."

The tom flicks one of his ears. "Was?"

Sunpaw briefly looks down. "He's dead now. He just died yesterday."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

She looks up sharply and growls. "Don't be. He was a warrior and he died like a warrior."

The tom is silent once again. His scent faintly wafts over her nose. It's a mix of moor grass and the wind with the musky tang of trees, very similar to the scent of EchoClan territory. She narrows her eyes.

The trees begin to thin and moonlight shines down on the ground. A wide open grassland stretches out away from the forest. Sunpaw quickens her pace and flees the confinement of the trees, streaking past the dark blue-gray tom. She breaths in a fresh gust of wind and exhales in relief. She slows her pace and waits for the dark blue-gray tom to catch up.

"Thank you," she meows gratefully. "I would never have found my way out of that forest without you."

"No problem," he responds with an indifferent tone. He sits down and stares out over the moor. Sunpaw follows his gaze and catches sight of movement not too far off. She sees a group of five cats running across the moor together. Shock ripples through her pelt when she recognizes the dark ginger pelt of one of them. "Brackenshade!"

She starts to race after her father when the dark blue-gray tom calls after her. "You cannot follow him."

She skids to a halt and glares at the tom. "Why not? He's my father!"

The tom levels his eyes with hers. "You cannot follow the dead to their hunting grounds; it is not your time to join them."

She opens her mouth to shoot back an argument but stops when his words sink in. "The dead… This is StarClan?"

He nods. She turns her head around and gazes at the distant figure of her father. With him are a dark gray cat, a bright ginger cat, a dark brown cat, and a smaller light-furred tortoiseshell cat. "Those cats with him are dead too?"

"Yes. They are kin that had died before him."

She stares at them for several more moments. "Why am I here?"

He says nothing. Sunpaw turns back around and looks at him; his face is expressionless.

"Why am I here if I can't be with my father?"

"I understand you want to be with your father but you are not able to follow him. It is not your time."

Sunpaw digs her claws in the ground. "But I'm here, aren't I? Why am I here if I can't be with him!?"

The tom takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sunpaw. Just know it was not I who brought you here."

"Then who did?" She wants to tear the one who brought her here to shreds. It's torture to see Brackenshade at a distance but not to be able to get near him.

"I do not know."

Sunpaw lashes her tail and turns her back to the dark blue-gray tom. Brackenshade and the other cats have gone farther into the distance and they are nothing more than specks on a hill now. She feels herself breaking inside. He is right there…and she can't follow him…

The dark blue-gray tom pads over to her side and looks down at her. "I know it hurts but you are strong. Very strong. If there is anyone who can handle it, it is you."

She looks at him from the corner of her eye. "Why do you have faith in me? You just met me."

He looks back at the moor but says nothing. Sunpaw snorts. "You sure have a bad habit of not answering questions."

The tom's dark pelt suddenly begins to grow paler. He becomes nothing more than shimmering mist than Sunpaw could walk right through. His eyes, however, still glow brightly, standing out like the stars in the sky above them. Sunpaw stares in astonishment.

"What's going on?"

"It is time for me to go," the dark blue-gray tom meows. "But we will meet again, Sunpaw, I assure you."

"Wait! You haven't even told me your name!"

The tom's body fades away and his eyes blink out, leaving Sunpaw alone on the moor. Lightning lights up a hoard of dark clouds in the distance and she could hear the rumble of thunder. Sunpaw looks around, hoping to find another cat that can help her return home before the storm descends upon her. But just as the wind starts to pick up, her eyes fly open and she's in her nest in StormClan camp.


End file.
